Skinner (Ratatouille)
Chef Skinner is the major antagonist in Ratatouille. His hot headed personality leads him to be a character in this film. He is head chef of the famous restaurant Gusteau's. He was sous-chef under Auguste Gusteau but became the head chef after Gusteau's death. In Gusteau's will, it was stated that Skinner would inherit Gusteau's business interests if no heir appeared within two years after the latter's death. Skinner evidently did not hold Gusteau's ideals in the highest regard, and was more interested in personal profit from his line of Chef Gusteau Frozen Foods. This line comprised of several different foreign foods like chicken, haggis, burritos, and corn dogs in order to appease overseas markets, with Gusteau as its image to woo buyers. Skinner reluctantly hires Alfredo Linguini to work at the restaurant as the plongeur (garbage boy) when he learns that Linguini's mother, Renata, with whom Gusteau was close, requested that Linguini get the job prior to her recent death. He is shocked when Linguini makes a soup that night that impresses a food critic that just happened to be at the restaurant, although it was Remy who cooked it in secret. Suspicious, Skinner forces Linguini to make it again, hot headedly welcoming him to hell and telling him to use asuch time as he needs. After Linguini and Remy team up, they successfully recreate the soup and impress Skinner. However, Skinner was shocked when he learns that Linguini is Gusteau's biological son, and is determined to keep Linguini from discovering this fact, cause he knew Lenguini would be a failure. He becomes even more determined when he sees Linguini making contact with Remy on numerous occasions, suspecting that Linguini is scheming in the kitchen with a rat. He later invites Lenguini to a congratulations meeting for telling Lenguini how wonderful he was. but in the meeting, he held bottles of wine. he gave Lenguini wine so he will get drunk and tell him about the rat. Later, his hot headed personallity leads him to a silly chase after Remy just because the rat wasn't part of his documents. He loses the restaurant to Alfredo Linguini when it comes out that Linguini is the son of the dead chef. Remy discovered this fact and gave it to Linguini so that he may assume his rightful place as owner. Linguini later cancels the frozen food line altogether, as it was smearing Gusteau's image. Skinner spies on Linguini and eventually discovers that Remy is the cook. He captures him and intends on forcing him to create a new frozen food line so he wont disturb Lenguini from making Anton Ego proud. he did that for to give Lenguini good-luck, but on the other side put the rats in danger. To Skinner's amusement, Linguini served him and Ego a simple dish of ratatouille, and Skinner being kind to him, reminds him he should take all the time he needs. but is surprised when Ego actually likes it. He races to the kitchen to find that Remy and his colony of rats cooked the dish, and is locked in the fridge. However, the rats had to let him loose and Skinner reformes and sits in the new resturaunt, being more proud at Lenguini and the rats, cause he knows what happens if he starts with them again. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Idiots Category:Smart Idiots Category:Completely mad Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Not always evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Midgets Category:Rich Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Small Villains Category:Temptation Category:French Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Hidious Villains Category:Classics Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first Category:Ratatouille Villains Category:Evil Chefs Category:Funny villains Category:Freindly and kind villains Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Cruel villains Category:Completely hungry Category:Monsters Category:Nutty villains silly villains Category:Neutral Protagonists Category:NICE VILLAINS Category:Nice Villains